Roman Holiday
Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break from your silencing There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holiday You done, you tired? You suck at life? You don't want a round three? You done suffered twice Worship the queen and you might get passed Keep it real, these bitches couldn't wipe my ass Anyway, stylist, go get Bvlgari I am the ultimate Svengali These bitches can't even spell that You, you hoes buggin', repel that Let me tell you this, sister I am, I am colder than a blister Cause my flow's so sick and I'm a lunatic And this can't be cured with no Elixir Cause y'all know who the fuck, what the fuck I do I done put the pressure to every thug I knew Quack quack to a duck and a chicken too Put the hyena in a freakin' zoo Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break from your sovereignty There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holiday Bitch, twitch, bitch! Motherfucking right, this is World War 6 This right here is gonna make a bitch die And this right here is gonna make a bitch cry And if we being honest I am such a great guy And this what I do when a bitch breaks flock I'mma put her in a dungeon under, under No them bitches ain't eating, they dying of hunger Motherfucka I'm me, who the fuck is this ho? And yes, maybe just a touch of tourettes Get my wigs, Terrence, go and get my barrettes Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break from your silencing There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holiday Come all ye faithful Joyful and triumphant I am Roman Zolanski Come all ye faithful Joyful and triumphant I am Roman Zolanski Come all ye faithful Joyful and triumphant I am Roman Zolanski Talking bout me, you talking about me? I dare a motherfucker to be talking about me That bitch must be smokin' a couple of OZs They want the outline, I give them a goatee Goddamn motherfucker ya talking about me? I dare a motherfucker to be talking about me That bitch must be smokin' a couple of OZs A-buh-buh-buh now give then a goatee Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break from your silencing There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holiday